Winx Club Season 4: Obsidian
by kayori1928
Summary: This story takes place in September, 9 months after the ending of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. I made this story because I felt there was more potential to be had for Season 4, than what the writers actually did with the series. I felt with the cliff-hanger at the end of the movie, where it is revealed that the Three Ancestral Witches were alive.
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club Season 4: The Secrets of Obsidian takes place in September, 9 months after the ending of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. I made this story because I

felt there was more potential to be had for Season 4, than what the writers actually did with the series. I felt with the cliff-hanger at the end of the movie, where it is

revealed that the Three Ancestral Witches and the Trix are seen together, could have led into one final season.

**Chapter 1 – New Lives for the Winx**

Bloom wakes up feeling refreshed as ever. Her new pink bed bed is bouncy, fluffy and soft as a cloud. Bloom, after lying awake for a few moments, gets up and looks out her

bedroom window to see Domino. Domino's castle sits upon a mountain looking over a luscious green valley on the east side, which is where the town of the rich and the noble

live; and on the west is a gorgeous blue ocean. With Bloom's window facing the North, she gets the most magnificent view of Domino each and every morning. Unfortunately

that is interrupted when the servants walk in. They begin to dress Bloom in a beautiful, long, blue gown that is very tight and uncomfortable for her to wear. Then they

immediately sit her down afterwards to do her make-up and hair. It is during this morning, they try to feed her a live raw goldfish, saying it is good for her skin, much to

Bloom's distaste. She spits it out in her hand and runs out of her room, while the servants run after her trying to preach her on many princess teachings that she has heard

hundreds of times before in the past months. She reaches downstairs where she sees her birth parents. "Good morning daddy. Good morning mom." She quickly says and

gives them each a kiss on the cheek. "Can't talk now, have to go free my breakfast." Her parents smile.

The servants meet King Oritel and Queen Merriam in a frenzy, "Have you seen Bloom."

"I think she went that way," King Oritel said whilst pointing in the other direction from which his daughter ran.

Bloom runs into a room with a pool in the center letting the fish go. "You don't like your breakfast I'm assuming," a voice says.

"Daphne is that you." Many orange flickers of magic turn into Daphne, as she swirls out if the water showing off. "Do you always have to make an entrance that way sister?"

"Well of course I do. I feel it's the best way to show off all my good sides," Daphne jokingly says.

Bloom lightly laughs. "I wanted to know, how did you handle all this princess…stuff? Ya know, the 56 dresses, the fish that is good for your skin…"

"And your hair…it makes Princesses even more beautiful," they say together in unison.

"Trust me it tastes horrible by the way."

"I don't even want to know." Bloom looks in the pool at the fish for one moment before turning back to her sister. "Honestly what do you think of all this Princess stuff?"

"I know it may seem strange to you know, but you will get use it."

"I hope so."

* * *

Bloom is up in her room, lying on her bed, thinking about the past few months. Everything has changed for her and her friends; including that they rarely see one another

anymore. Bloom knew that life after Alfea would be different, but she had no idea to what extent. She has to learn the ways of being a princess since she never grew up in

royalty. And because the training is usually taught at a very young age, Bloom feels her servants treat her like a young child most of the time. She is grateful that at least her

parents and older sister are very understanding because without their support she would go insane.

The other person Bloom is grateful for is Sky, her fiancée. Sky knew how important it was that Bloom and her birth parents get to know each other. So Sky told Bloom they

would hold off the wedding for a few years while she gets to know her parents. And for her, she is very happy that she has such a loving and understanding fiancée. She also

knows living at the castle, though she doesn't enjoy it, will provide her training on how to be a lady, so she doesn't embarrass herself in front of Sky's parents anymore.

As for her other princess friends, they have responsibilities as well. Stella, now being done school, is finally being forced by her father to have formal Princess responsibilities.

Aisha on the other hand, is doing something Andros has never seen before. There is a tradition on Andros, where the King, whether born into the royal family or not, takes on

the responsibility as the leader for law and decision making. But since Aisha and Nabu want to both be equal, Aisha's parents are allowing for both of them to take the royal

training so they can become King and Queen.

Bloom's other girlfriends, Flora, Musa and Tecna, are now all officially Guardian Fairies of their home planets. It has been an adjustment for Flora and especially Musa to

move into their realms capital where all the rich and noble live. For Tecna, who already resides in the capital with her family, has at least that issue not to worry about. All of

them have met the older Guardians who have trained them, teaching them more spells and techniques, so they can better protect the planet. The older generation still helps

and fights off any magical threats; it's just the youngest ones are always on the frontlines due to their strength from being younger.

Helia, Timmy and Riven are still on the frontlines as well, completing their work experience at Red Fountain, before going back to their realms to become official heroes. As

for Brandon, he has had a few exciting things happen. The first is, shortly after Sky asked Bloom for her hand in marriage, Brandon asked Stella for hers. But before he

moves in with Stella, he made Sky a deal, and that was he would train another squire; even though Sky told him he would do the training, Brandon just didn't feel right with

that.

Bloom then goes on to think about what her future holds. She wishes it would have more excitement and one where she can see her friends again. But what she doesn't

know, is her wish is just around the corner from coming true; as she and the entire Magical Dimension are unaware that the Three Ancestral Witches survived after Sky

stabbed them, and now they are free thanks to Bloom destroying Obsedion. But not only do they want revenge on the Winx, now the new Company of Light, but the Trix are

joining them to combine their forces.

NEXT CHAPTER: "THE WITCHES"

What kind of revenge do the Trix and their ancestors have in store for the New Company of Light? Follow the story and keep reading to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Witches**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were sitting in the middle of a green field surrounded by trees. The Trix were once again, were in their definition of a nightmare. The Trix

were going crazy in the Monastery of Roccaluce, and they weren't too sure what the worst part was: the peace and serenity, the prisoners and guards, or

even the trees themselves. But one thing that drove them up the wall, were the speakers that would never shut off. "ARGHHHH! Seriously how did we end up

here again," Stormy screamed. Darcy, being the usual somewhat level headed one, stood up and was trying with all her might to pull the speaker off the tree,

"Get the hell off."

"Stormy shut up and Darcy just stop; you know that thing is never gonna come off," Icy said as she bent back to lie down.

"How are you not going nuts?" Darcy asked.

"I have different things on my mind. Like thinking up ways to get those stupid Winx back once we get broken out again."

"You really think someone is just going to break in here again and save us?" Stormy retorted.

Icy stood up in a confidence stance as she proudly said, "We are the three strongest and most evil witches in the magical dimension. Who wouldn't want us as

their accomplices?"

"Yeah cause going with Lord Darkhar last time was such a bright idea." Darcy snapped back.

"That loser just threw us aside like garbage once he has Bloom. And Valtor was even worse. Not only did that loser use us, but he was weak as shit."

"And who was the one who said he was the perfect dark and gloomy wizard to follow," Darcy glanced at Icy.

"Oh shut up Darcy. You guys followed Valtor too."

"Yeah because you're a bossy bitch," Stormy said looking into Icy's eyes with the two sisters' faces being only inches apart from one another.

"What did you say?" Icy grabbed Stormy's collar.

"Halt," one of the guards shouted.

"Oh geez here we go again," Darcy sighed as this is just another occurrence that has happened over the course of the last month.

On top of the Monastery, two guards were watching the event below. "I really think it is a waste of these two being here. I know you said last time that

everyone can change but look at all the trouble they cause. This is the 15th time this month."

"Remember both you and I have been taught the way of Wu-Gong." He said unconvincingly as he looked at all the faces of the other captives. Their evil grins

they wore on their faces, were a result of the Trix undoing all that they have done. He looked up as he saw many other guards coming over to see the

commotion. Their faces and bodies lost of all hope; he was really starting to think that maybe he was wrong; that as much as he would like, not everyone can

change.

The commotion was coming to a halt as the Trix were beginning to get fatigued. They are used to long magic combat, but their martial arts skills on the other

hand, are not as refined. But they didn't have to worry much longer. Luckily for them, their long nightmare was coming to a close when the sky began to turn

black with swirls of dark blue and purple. Declining from the dark sky above were the Three Ancestral Witches: Belladona the witch of Icy Wind, Lysslis the witch

of eternal darkness, and Tharma the witch of the thunderous storms.

"Well finally it's about time someone showed up to get out of this love infested place," Darcy said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's been a long time my granddaughter. I see you're still splendidly evil as ever."

"What took you guys so damn long? We were suffering in here you know," Stormy angrily said.

"We just had some things to take care of Darcy, that's all."

"Well those 'things' better be what I think. Otherwise I can't help but say you hags are history," Icy and the other witches chuckled.

"You really are my own grandchild, threatening your own granny like that. But remember we have many years of experience."

"Yes, but we are young and strong."

"And that is why we came to get you three. To help us get revenge on those wretched Winx fairies."

"Well now you're talking our language." Icy looked at her sisters. Herself, Stormy, and Darcy all had evil grins on their faces as they thought about how they

would exact their revenge on their most hated enemies.

"But before we leave, we must take care of something." The three Ancestral Witches flew up in the sky and began chanting. As their magic worked, the sky

turned pure black, a force field of lightning wrapped itself around the Monastery, and Black Ice froze the entire Monastery as well as the guards and prisoners.

Now that the Monastery no longer had positive magic flowing through the dimension, the Trix's headpiece vanished, and their dark powers returned. And

thanks to their ancestor's strong magic, more power flowed through them, then ever before.

"Now this is dark magic,' Darcy grinned.

"Finally were not rescued by weaklings," Stormy excitingly said.

"We most certainly are not sister. Remember what our ancestors did to Domino not so long ago. I have some good feelings about this pairing."

"That's right you three. Remember that well."

Stormy butted in, since she eagerly wanted to be free."Yeah, yeah yeah, can we just get out of here now? We are totally sick of this place, even though it has

gotten a nicer upgrade."

"No wonder our granddaughters have not accomplished anything. You three are much too impatient, even for witches. But if you really want to go so fast,

remember we are not rescuing for nothing. We need those young bodies of yours to make our goals a reality."

"You may be our ancestors and we may want out of here, but we have some conditions of our own too. And number one is that we have control over our

bodies." Icy sternly said glancing in her grandmothers' eyes.

The Ancestral Witches laughed at Icy's comment. "Do you really want to argue when we are being so generous with you," Belladona asked as she stepped

closer to Icy, "Cause if you are we will have no choice, but to steal but...to steal you bodies." The Ancestral Witches lunged at each of their granddaughters. Icy

used her new found strength to freeze the atmosphere around Belladona; Stormy bolted Tharma down to the ground; and Darcy blasted her strongest

darkness ray ever sending Lysslis flying. But their ancestors came back, by Belladona destroying the field of ice, Tharma using the power of thunder to quickly

rise herself back into the sky, and Lysslis using her dark mirrors to reflect the dark waves at twice the original strength, sent the three straight into the ground.

"If you think that's all it takes to defeat the ones who destroyed Domino..." They all said in unison as the three sisters formed into one being "...YOU ARE SADLY

MISTAKEN!"

"Remember you were the ones who said we are strong and young."

"Yeah do you really think we can be defeated this easily?"

"We've seen more from those pathetic fairies of Alfea."

The battle of young vs old raged on. The Trix would hit their ancestors with strength that seemed like it could be matched by no other, but the Ancestral

Witches would always come back with a strategy built from all of their years of experience fighting and their deep amount of knowledge in the black arts. The

two sides were evenly matched, but only one could wage victorious. The prize: the strongest black magic ever seen, along with the knowledge of black magic

that even a thousand years of practice and mastery could not compete with.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "TROUBLE IN MAGIX"**

What trouble is brewing for Magix? Will the three schools be in danger once again? And who will the victor be in this all out fight; the Trix or the Ancestral Witches. Follow or

favorite this story to get the latest updates when chapters are released.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Trouble In Magix**

Bloom was still feeling lonely and sad, so she decided to take a walk outside in the castle's garden. She went outside to see her dad, mom and surprisingly a horse. "What's a horse doing here?"

"It's yours sweetie."

"We know you've been feeling depressed lately my dear Bloom so your father got you this horse named Peg."

Bloom went up to the horse and petted its nose. "Peg. I like that name"

"And your mother has a gift for you too."

"Really?" She said excitingly.

Merriam used her powers to equip her daughter with a horse riding outfit that was made of a dark blue jacket and light blue pants. "I love it," she smiled and then hugged

her mother and father. Bloom went up to her horse, "But I don't know how to ride."

"Well you'll just have to learn then." Oritel helped her daughter on the horse and gave Peg a slap and off she went.

Peg took off with a sprint but slowed down. Bloom rode her on the stone path behind all of the shrubs, past the caslte garden, and into the valley. She was coming up the hill

and on the wooden bridge that went over a river, she saw her handsome prince. "Sky is that really you?"

"Well of course it is."

Bloom slowly got off her horse and Sky held on to her from behind to help her down. She and Sky hugged one another. "I am so happy to see you. We haven't seen each

other in months."

"I know we've both been so busy with our new lives." Sky and Bloom let go of each other. "Speaking of which how is the whole royalty thing going for you."

"It's….different."

Sky chuckled, "You'll get used to it. I promise."

"Daphne told me the same thing earlier this morning." Bloom let out a sigh. "It's just I thought it would be less stressful than this."

"It is very stressful, but after a while you'll get use to the pace and the busyness around you. If it makes you feel better when I went home during summers, after school was

done, I always got use to things right before going back to school." Bloom laughed. "There's that beautiful smile of yours."

Bloom blushed lightly, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now let me teach you how to ride her." He hoped on her.

"Her name is Peg." Bloom said and then paused. "My parents called you out here to teach me huh?"

"How did you guess?"

"I guess it's a woman's intuition as how they say."

Sky smiled. He then put his hand out and when Bloom grabbed his hand her helped lifted her onto the back of the horse. "So Peg why don't we teach the Princess here how

to ride." And with a quick slap with his leg, Peg took off into the woods.

* * *

A new school year was starting up. All the fairies, heroes, and even the witches this year gathered at Alfea for the new year assembly and the introduction to college for the

freshman. It seemed like a good idea at first but Faragonda and Griffin couldn't say one thing without the other saying the opposite: "Remember students magic is not to be

used for petty chores," Faragonda stated. But right after Griffin butted in to say that, "Of course you want to use magic for chores; it makes life simpler. Remember students

why have magic if we don't use it everyday." As for Saladin and Codatorta, they stood there watching with faces of embarrassment as the two old woman continued to go

back and forth. At the end of the assembly, as Faragonda and Griffin were about to say their final words, the men forced their way between and ended the assembly, "Good

luck, study hard and have a good year." Faragonda and Griffin then looked at one another finally they were able to say something in unison, "And who said we were finished

yet." The men began to blush as everyone else laughed. The crazy antics between these three schools would never disappear; witches, heroes and fairies at these schools

were known as the oddballs and misfits for a reason. In the ways they were different wasn't necessarily a bad thing; they all had unique backgrounds and experiences which

made problem solving easier for the three head masters...until this day anyways.

* * *

Sky and Bloom were trotting along on Peg, with Bloom in front controlling Peg. Sky had just taught her the basics of riding and they decided after training, they just wanted a

slow romantic ride. Their peaceful ride was cut short when they heard a loud approaching close. "What is that?"

"Stop Peg for a sec."Bloom pulled on Peg's reins while Sky listened to the sound more closely. "Its a hover bike. One from Red Fountain."

"Why would someone from Red Fountain come here?"

"I have no idea."

The bike pulled up beside them. The rider stepped off and took his helmet off to reveal himself; it was Brandon. "Now I see why both of you had your cells off. Timmy and I

were texting and calling you guys like crazy just so you know."

Sky and Bloom got off of Peg. "We had our cells off," Sky said.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"Timmy and the other guys were at Red Fountain when it was attacked."

"By who?"

"No one really knows. Riven said while he and another Red Fountain member Levi were on the third floor, they he saw some ghost like being heading for the library. Levi

chased after it while Riven tried to call Codatora and Saladin, but since no communications could get through, he biked to Alfea. When they got back, they went straight to

the library where every single book was gone. When they searched a little more they found Levi, the librarian and Red Fountain's pixie were injured pretty badly."

Bloom and Sky were in shock. "I can't believe this." Sky clenched his fists in anger as he and Levi knew each other pretty well.

"How about the other two schools?"

"The same thing then happened at Cloud Tower and then Alfea last. The only ones that got hurt in every case was the librarian, the school's pixie and whoever got in their way."

Bloom and Sky were devastated. Brandon held their shoulders, "I know how you guys feel, but we need to get there now. The other Winx and Nabu are in the ship already.

Since I couldn't get a hold of you two, I called your mother and father Bloom and I told them about the incident. They told me to pick up everyone and come to the castle."

"Why didn't you just fly over here?" Bloom asked.

"When I stopped at the castle, your parents told me it would be easier to get to you by bike. They said as I was out looking for you, they would rally up their army that we

could take back to Magix."

Sky and Bloom got on Peg while Brandon got back on his bike and they rode back to the castle as fast as they could go. When they arrived at the ship, Bloom's father came

out, "Hurry up. We're already to go."

"Your coming too dad?" Bloom sounded surprised.

"Your mother and I will explain everything to you on the ship." Bloom, Sky and Brandon boarded the ship. As Bloom sat waiting to hear the news, she was worried about

what awaited her at the schools. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about everything. She just knew that this incident had something to do with what

happened in Obsidian nine months ago. And whatever her parents had to tell them, she knew they were secrets her parents and the rest of the company of light had been

keeping from all of them; especially from her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "THE TRUTH OF OBSIDIAN"**

What is the truth about Obsidian? And why did the witches only take spell books; what is their plan? Follow me or favorite this story to find our more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Truth of Obsidian**

The aircraft they boarded was called " The Dragon." The aircraft looked like a huge cruise ship. It had only 4 cannons on it to protect the ship in case of an

attack, but its main purpose is for transportation. The aircraft has four floors: the first consisted of the pilot's cabin and sleeping quarters for the pilot's crew;

the second had a small kitchen, seating room with couches and chairs, along with a few bedrooms for the royal family and guests; the third was for storage of

the magically sized-down fighter aircraft for war purposes, 2 small jail cells for unauthorized people caught on the air craft, and a hangout room where the army

spent all of their time when they weren't sleeping; and the fourth was for the sleeping quarters for Domino's army which wasn't very roomy due to the entire

floor being filled with bunk beds.

As the Winx, Sky, Brandon, sat quietly while on the second floor, Oritel began to tell the tale of how Obsidian came to be. "The legend goes, when the Great

Dragon took over this dimension, once the Water Stars were sealed away, the dragon, being the most powerful entity in this dimension without competition,

began to slowly turn evil. Due to the dragon having loyal followers, they started to fade into the darkness of their hearts. A group of powerful Fairies, whose

ruler was Arcadia, ripped out of the dragon's dark energy and used it to create the ultimate prison for all other evil entities. This realm was named Obsidian."

"Arcadia? The fairy from the Golden Tower?" Musa asked.

"Yes. I had been told you met with her on your quest to find the water stars to defeat Valtor." Oritel said.

"Wait, does this have something to do with how the witches created Valtor? Was the black flame in Obsidian?" Bloom asked.

"Yes and no," Haggins said as he walked in as made his way to Oritel and Marion. He stood by Oritel's side who was on a leather black leather couch with a

picture of the Great Dragon on the back of it. "I figure the witches found 'the tablet' at one point while they were in Obsidian and found out that it was part of

the dragon. We think that they were trying to turn Obsidian back into the Dark Dragon, but they were unable to. Instead they created a wild beast that was

unable to be tamed. There was an evil wizard sent to Obsidian who was a loyal follower of the Dark Dragon. The witches used him as a catalyst to hold and

tame the beast."

"And what is the tablet you had mention if you don't mind me asking," Tecna questioned Haggins.

"The tablet that I mentioned is an artifact that tells the history of how the Magical Dimension was created. The three of us found this tablet when we went to

the castle's basement after Oritel and Marion had made their return. We decided to look into Domino's record book to see if we could find out any information.

We found out that this tablet had been in Domino's royal family since the creation of this dimension and that it was taken by a criminal about one hundered

years ago. That same criminal was the body that was used by the Witches to create Valtor. He was sent to the Omega Dimension, but like Icy, he was an Ice

specialist and easily broke out."

"It was later found out that he tried to get out, but he only found his way into the Obsidian. The book goes on to explain that our ancestors knew the risk of

entering the realm, and decided not to journey into the dangerous and unknown abyss," Oritel said.

"And they kept the secret from their children, thinking it would be safer if they did not know the truth," Marion continued.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out!" Bloom angrily yelled

Oritel went over to his daughter and held her hand. "We only found the tablet the day after you saved us my dear daughter. It was hard enough on your

mother, and we felt it wasn't the right time to tell you yet."

"I understand." Bloom smiled at her father. "But I do have one more question...what does the trouble in Magix have to do with what happened in Obsidian 9

months ago."

"How did you know that?" Haggins said under his breath while puzzled.

"Unfortunately it does. The Company of Light came together to talk about the consequences of Obsidian being destroyed a short while after we were freed

from Obsidian. What we came to was this: when Obsidian shattered apart, the darkness seemed to have disappeared, but since light has to have an opposite

in power, the darkness had to have had shifted forms. We would have liked to have investigate this back 9 months ago, but we had absolutely not one lead to

go on. When Brandon came to the castle and told us what had happened, we contacted the headmasters and we all agreed that this incident was due to the

shift in darkness caused by Obsidian being destoryed." Oritel said and then looked down at Bloom's depressed face. "It's not your fault. No one could have

guessed things would have happened this way. But I can guarantee you it was those witches who were at fault. And we will defeat them. Okay my dear

daughter."

Bloom looked up and smiled at her dad. "One more question."

"Of course."

"Can this ship go any faster?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: "MAGIX"**

What form did the darkness take? Was this part of the Ancestral Witches' Plans? Follow me or favorite this story to find our more.


End file.
